


Dehydration Drama

by curtainremote



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Exhaustion, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Strong Female Characters, chris and lin being cute cinnammon buns, collapse, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25420069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curtainremote/pseuds/curtainremote
Summary: Brianna stars alongside Lin-Manuel Miranda in Hamilton, but things go south when she pushes herself a little too hard. Chris Jackson is in there too because we have no choice but to stan.
Relationships: Lin-Manuel Miranda/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 38





	Dehydration Drama

I kept telling myself that this was almost over. That I was so close to the end of the show and then I could have some water and maybe something to eat. I could make it. I was so close.

I focused on my singing; the steps forward I took. I sang the final note. I felt like I was no longer on stage, in this theater, in this world. I still followed the choreography: I looked across to Lin and circled upstage to meet him. As I approached, Alexander’s heartfelt expression in the scene was tugged at by Lin’s underlying look of concern.

_Wow, I must really look as shitty as I feel if Lin is nearly breaking character._

He took me by the arm and escorted me downstage. He knew something was wrong. I could tell his eyes were searching mine as urgently as possible without ruining the scene. He hesitantly let go of my hand, presenting me to the edge of the stage. I mustered the signature gasp and brought tears to my eyes. The stage lights fell and I felt disoriented in the sudden darkness. I remembered to walk back to center stage before the lights came back up, then bowed before switching places with Lin. The applause was so loud it seemed numbing.

As everyone then gathered to do the final bow together, Lin was quickly at my side mouthing _are you okay?_ as he held onto my arm. I nodded dismissively and he slid his hand down to hold mine, not taking his eyes off of me. It was almost over, I could do this. I could feel myself trembling but I couldn’t make it stop. Every drop of blood had drained from my body. The sudden movement of bowing over and back up made my vision cloud over with black spots. I realized we are leaving the stage and forced my legs to carry me away.

Lin was still gripping my arm very tightly as we began retreating to the wings. I wondered why until I noticed how much I was leaning against him to keep from falling over. He was looking at me, I could feel it, but I kept staring at the floor in front of me, trying to focus.

“Bri?” He called to me over the crowd, “Bri, what’s wrong?”

I couldn’t answer. I was either about to throw up or pass out. I wasn’t sure which, but either way, I wanted to make it offstage before it happened. One of my knees decided to buckle a bit. Lin grabbed onto me entirely and quickly looked back to the person closest by.

“Chris!” Lin yelled.

A concerned Chris instantly appeared at my other side, supporting me under my arm.

“Bri?” Chris tried. His voice sounded quiet and far away.

We had just made it to the wings when my vision completely blacked out.

“I can’t,” I tried for the words but couldn’t quite get them out. I blindly adjusted my grip on Lin’s arm, the sheer terror of the moment overwhelming me.

“It’s okay,” Lin instinctively tried to comfort me despite being completely unsure of what was happening or what to do.

My body had nothing left to give. My eyes slid shut and my legs failed me completely.

“Bri!” Chris exclaimed as he and Lin caught me.

“Shit,” Lin muttered with the effort of holding my weight in his voice, “lay her down.”

“Yep,” Chris strained, helping him control my descent onto the floor,

“Bri?” Lin tried as he carefully guided my head down last. I was unconscious. “Get the stage manager!” He anxiously directed Chris who got up and rushed away.

“Fuck,” Lin panicked, “Brianna?” He shook my shoulder firmly.

My eyes opened a bit, but my gaze remained blank.

“Bri, hey, look at me,” Lin tried to get my attention by rubbing my arm, “right here.”

I was aware of a voice and a hand on my arm. My eyes wandered over and I saw Lin kneeling above me, a panicked look on his face.

“Bri, can you hear me?” He said.

I looked around a bit frantically, then I was suddenly hit in the face with the reality that I just passed out and was currently lying on the ground. I tried to sit up a little but Lin simply put a bit more pressure into the palm of his hand to still me.

“Stay right there, okay?” Lin directed me calmly, “Chris went to get help.”

“I passed out,” I said absently.

Lin couldn’t help the sad smirk that came to his face.

“Yeah, you sure did,” he nodded with a nervous chuckle, brows still pinched together in concern.

I heard the stage manager over the speaker: “Is there a doctor in the house?”

“I’m so sorry,” I said hurriedly, abruptly panicking and embarrassed. I wanted to get up.

“It’s okay, Bri,” Lin soothed, again keeping me from moving.

I was still so far away and confused. I could tell it was scaring Lin.

“Just breathe for a second, okay?” He guided.

“Oh, Bri!”

I recognized Renee’s voice.

“What happened?!” She asked.

“She passed out,” Lin replied, “Can you get some water?”

“Of course,” she nodded dutifully and went to find some.

I heard several pairs of footsteps fast approaching. Chris appeared above me with the stage manager and a woman I didn’t recognize. She knelt down next me across from Lin.

“Brianna?” She inquired.

I nod in reply.

“Hi I’m Stacy, I’m a doctor,” she explained sweetly, “What happened?”

“I just got really dizzy and fainted,” I replied, a bit unsure.

“Did you hit your head when you fell?” She asked.

I looked at Lin because I’m honestly not even sure.

“No, no, we caught her and laid her down,” Lin interjected.

Thank god for them. Yet another reason I love Lin and Chris.

“Do you have any medical conditions?” She asked, “Diabetes, high blood pressure, epilepsy, anything like that?”

“No,” I shook my head.

“How are you feeling now?” She asked as she gently took my wrist in her hand, feeling my pulse.

“Pretty shitty,” I stated with a forced laugh.

“I bet,” She said sympathetically, “Have you been drinking enough water? Eating normally?”

 _Eating normally?_ Never heard of her.

“I haven’t been drinking as much,” I admitted.

“You’re definitely dehydrated,” she declared, “how do you feel about sitting up and drinking some water?”

I nodded and started to prop myself up. Stacy and Lin both assist me and then Lin slid behind me, resting my back on his chest. Renee stepped forward and handed me a bottle of water. My hand was shaking so badly, I wasn’t even confident that I could drink without spilling half of it. I realized that most of the cast was there watching, an incredibly concerned audience. I wanted the earth to swallow me whole.

“Guys,” I said with a weak smirk, “Act three is over.”

They understood my message and dispersed to give me some privacy, leaving me with just Lin, Stacy, and Chris.

“Lin, can you untie my dress a little?” I asked him very quietly, tugging at the corset and trying to take a deep breath, “I feel like I can’t breathe.”

“Course,” he nodded seriously, quickly undoing the knot and pulling some slack into the laces.

It felt heavenly to be released from the confines of the tight garment.

“Better?” He asked.

“Thank you,” I nodded, sighing in relief.

I took a couple of minutes to drink and rest. Stacy checked in to see how I was feeling.

“I feel really nauseous, not going to lie,” I replied, uncomfortable with the amount of vulnerability in my voice.

“Got a bin right here if you need it,” Chris offered.

“Nah, that’s okay,” I reassured. “I’ll just aim for Lin,” I added as I reach up and behind me to sloppily pat him on the cheek.

“Worst of wives, worst of women,” Lin comments bitterly and we can’t help but laugh. I could tell that Lin and Chris were relieved to see me acting like myself again.

“Unfortunately, I do recommend that you go to the ER,” Stacy informed.

I slumped in disappointment like a pouting toddler, letting out an exaggerated sigh for comedic effect.

“I know, I know, I’m sorry!” She apologized, “but you really need IV fluids. I would honestly prefer that you go by ambulance—”

I hit her with my best _bitch, you_ ** _really_** _think_ expression.

“But,” she stopped me, “if you’re really opposed to that, I think it would be okay if someone else brought you.”

“I can bring you,” Lin declared.

“Lin, you need to go home to your family,” I denied, turning my head to look at him.

“It’s okay,” he shrugged, “Seb’s already in bed anyway, and I’ll let Vanessa know.”

I stared at him for a moment, gauging how honest he was being.

“Only if you’re sure…” I replied.

“It’s fine Bri,” he assured me, “really.”

“Okay,” I agreed hesitantly.

“Mount Sinai is the closest hospital and I have a colleague working in the ER tonight,” Stacy explained, “so if you’d like to go there, I’d be happy to give her a call and let her know you’re coming?”

“Ugh that would be awesome,” I said gratefully. I was already imagining Lin being bombarded by fans in the waiting room.

“Alright, give me one second,” Stacy smiled. She pulled out her phone and before she stepped away to make the call, I noticed she had an In The Heights pop socket.

“Did you see her phone?” I asked.

“Yep,” Chris and Lin replied in unison.

Poor Stacy is probably internally losing her shit, especially if she’s been a fan of Lin and Chris for years.

“We’ll have to have her back here tomorrow,” I said before adding, “under non-emergent circumstances, of course.”

“For sure,” Lin nodded.

“I need to get out of this costume,” I said bewildered.

“Why don’t we just have Angela come out here?” Lin suggested.

Angela was one of your dressers and she was amazing.

“That’s a good idea,” I agreed.

“I’ll go grab her,” Chris replied.

I continued to sip on the water until Stacy returned.

“Okay, they know you’re both on your way in,” she said kindly.

“Thank you so much, Stacy,” I said earnestly, “really, you’re a fucking star.”

She laughed and replied “Anytime.”

Angela and Chris arrived.

“Hey Bri,” Angela greeted you with loving concern and your outfit from earlier that day, “Let’s get you out of this dress, huh? You stay sitting right there and we’ll slip it off.”

Lin backed away, still supporting my back with his hands until Stacy took over.

“Alright?” Stacy asked.

I nodded. Lin got up and joined Chris who handed him his change of clothes as well. Both of them turned away.

“You guys know I’m wearing something underneath this,” I said with a giggle.

“We’re preserving your modesty!” Lin replied dramatically as he changed as well, making you giggle again.

Angela undid my dress all the way and coordinated me lifting my hips to slide it off. I did the reverse to get my sweatpants on then put on my t-shirt.

“Okay,” Angela said conclusively, “I’m going to grab your things and your coats and meet y’all at the back door.”

“Perfect,” Lin said. She took Lin’s costume as well and scampered off. “If you guys can get her to the door I can go grab a taxi,” Lin said.

Chris approved and Lin headed off towards the exit.

“How do you feel about walking?” Stacy asked.

“I can just carry you if you want me to,” Chris suggested.

“I think I got it,” I nod positively.

“Alright, let’s stand you up first,” Stacy said.

Chris helped me up, securely holding onto me and Stacy placing a steadying hand on my shoulder.

“How’s that?” Stacy asked.

“Okay,” I blatantly lied. I was dizzy as shit, but I didn’t want to be needy.

We started walking, Chris sliding his arm around my back to heavily support me.

I felt an overwhelming shock of heat, my stomach dropping. My vision started to blur and I slowed down. I knew I was about to fall.

“Chris,” I breathed, doing my best to grab onto him.

“Okay, okay,” he soothed as he immediately adapted, his free arm dropping to the back of my knees to scoop me up bridal style.

“Brianna?” Stacy called, her tone a bit stern.

“Sorry,” I apologized out of reflex. I knew she was just checking to see if I was conscious, but I still felt the need to apologize.

“It’s okay,” She reassured, taking my wrist that was now resting on my stomach to check my pulse. “Your heart rate is really high from the dehydration. Try to take some deep breaths.”

I did as I was told, but not without tears coming to my eyes. I was so scared and embarrassed. Chris must have noticed.

“You’re okay, Bri,” he reassures me.

His words of comfort made my wall come down and I started crying silent tears. I tried to subtly hide my face against his chest.

Chris and Stacy shared a moment of sympathetic eye contact before deciding to continue.

“Come on, buddy,” Chris said softly as he readjusted me in his arms and began to walk to the door.

I pulled myself together. _I’m fine. Everything is fine._

Angela was standing at the door as promised, holding it open. The cold air shocked you.

Lin opened the door to the waiting taxi and Chris carefully places you down on the seat.

“Make sure she doesn’t walk when you get there, okay?” Stacy told Lin, “just ask for a wheelchair.”

Lin nodded obediently. Stacy ducked her head to look at me in the taxi.

“I hope you feel better, okay Brianna?” She said kindly.

“Thank you so much, really,” I said, “you are amazing.”

“Yes, we can’t thank you enough,” Lin added earnestly.

“Of course,” she replied with a smile.

“Can you hook her up with the box office?” Lin asked Chris.

“Yep, I got it,” Chris responded. “Take it easy, Bri.”

“Thanks Chris,” I waved, “president number one _and_ number one in my heart.”

They all laughed as Lin closed the door and walked around to the other side. He slid in beside me and the taxi lurched forward.

“I’m so sorry,” I apologize again into the silence now surrounding us.

“Bri, you have nothing to be sorry for,” Lin replied, sounding genuinely puzzled. “It’s fucking crazy you finished the show!” He laughed, “you’re incredible.”

I smiled a little bit. The motion of the car started to toy with my nausea. I guess it must have shown on my face because Lin’s hand cautiously found my shoulder.

“Do you want to lay down?” He asked.

I gave in to how nice that sounded and nodded. I leaned over until my head reached his lap. He placed his hand on my arm, gently securing me.

“Thank you so much, Lin,” I murmured.

“Brianna, you’re the closest friend I’ve got,” he replied in his best Anthony voice.

I giggled and closed my eyes, wondering what I did to deserve friends like these.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of expanding on this fic, so if you like it let me know and I'll try!


End file.
